


Courtship

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: Shield Wolf [8]
Category: No Offence (TV)
Genre: Courtship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Love, Mental Health Issues Mentioned, Romance, Sex, Understanding, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: Where Prof Miller has a nagging thought that something is missing from their growing relationship.He finally figures out what that is and how to go about remedying this egregious omission!-I blame the plot bunnies - they made me do it!Based upon 'No Offence' a most excellent channel 4 police procedural series. Seriously, it's brilliant, go watch it!Professor Randolph Miller is truly an amazing character who reminds me of a uni tutor I had.A loving, sexy, silly, one-shot, set sometime after series three has ended. And set after the first work in this series.Please heed warnings and tags and end notes etc before reading. Warning: may contain fluffy fluff.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Randolph Miller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shield Wolf [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978786





	Courtship

Their lovemaking had changed.

Turning to love instead of lust.

They knew each other's bodies better now, how to excite each other if they touched just there or kissed that spot just so. They had learnt the best way to pull the highest peaks from each other.

Their lovemaking had turned more languid, loving, the desperate want had become more relaxed, which allowed for a longer exploration of each other. Hours were spent kissing and touching, slowly building to a sweaty intertwining of bodies and an oh so sweet release.

They still had frantic moments, where one or the other had an urgent NEED. Something that urged a quick satisfaction. Right NOW. A secret corner or empty room would be sought out, and that need would be eased in a hasty removal of constrictive clothing. The WANT quickly satiated for the moment, but with the understanding that it would be thoroughly satisfied later, in a lengthier fashion in the privacy of their bedroom.

His knew that his sex drive was high, his needs more than was probably normal. But he'd never strayed from her, never would. Why would he, when he had this beautiful girl all to himself? He often paused and wondered to himself how lucky he truly was.

He was forever overjoyed that his demands didn't bother her. In fact, she actually revelled in all the attention he lavished upon her. Taking everything he asked and freely letting his hunger be satisfied with her body. She'd giggled in answer to his query of if she was alright with this. Answering that she had years of drought to make up for. He laughed, and said that he would be brave, and happily oblige her in this truly onerous task she'd set him. Both fell about laughing and giggling at each others silliness.

Their thirst for each other never waned, even after their relationship had lengthened in time and settled. He actively enjoyed teaching her about her own body and letting her learn his. She was never afraid to try any of the new things that he'd mentioned. Ever the keen student to his knowing teachings. She had jokingly called him a walking Kama Sutra. And he'd joked back that he'd a few pages that even _that_ book didn't know about.

He remembered the moment he'd decided that all of his teachings were most definitely paying off.

He had teased her all day at work, he'd promised her with whispered dirty words what he'd do to her later with his lips, tongue and hands. She'd turned to him suddenly and sent him a LOOK that had instantly heated his lust to boiling. _That was new!_ She'd never been the initiator in dragging them into some secret cubby hole or secluded space before. But now she'd just LOOKED at him and had wordlessly grabbed his hand and led him away. Leading him with heated looks thrown over her shoulder back at him. He was already rock hard when she'd locked them in his office.

She'd pushed him to sit on his chair, told him to not move. He'd then watched, mesmerised. Not being able to move even if he'd wanted to. He sat in a trance and watched as she made a show of taking her clothes off slowly, eventually revealing her delicious sex to him. _That was most_ definitely _new!_ He ached for her, he gripped the arms of his chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Then she'd sent him that _look_ again, it caused him to growl her name and his cock to twitch in the confines of his trousers. She'd walked slowly towards him, smiled that look at him again, a wickedly wanton smile, and released his straining cock from his trousers. She climbed into his lap, straddled him, poised. A deep moan was released into his ear as she lowered herself down onto him, and took him deep inside her. She used his hard cock to take her pleasure. To gain the release she'd needed, the release she'd desperately wanted. The release that he'd teasingly promised her all day, that he'd wickedly withheld from her.

He'd absolutely loved that, beyond thrilled by her new forwardness with him. His peak had never been so strong, he'd even got hard a second time soon after.

This time, he took back control, he roughly took her on his desk. That second peak had been even better.

Oh, she was definitely learning.

And now she was teaching him some things too.

-

They had changed.

She was not as shy any more.

Their days were filled with loving touches, each little touch or brush of fingers as new and electric as the first. But more knowing now. Not having to hide. They openly held hands and kissed. Each reached for the other automatically. Wanting a gentle reminder or reassurance of their love.

She was still the shy introvert, happiest when it was just the two of them. The polar opposite to his eccentric extrovert. She'd still shyly blush at his loving attentiveness, but had become more certain, confident in accepting his attentions when they were in company, learning to ignore the taunts and jokes about their public displays.

He'd become more self-assured in keeping her love.

Not worried anymore that she'd grow tired of him, that she would swap him out for a 'younger model'. His insecurities vanished when he saw how her face would light up, just for him, when he would visit her at the station. He noticed that no one else got even a miniscule percentage of her loving affection when they were together. She saved it all up, to be lovingly lavished upon just him. He gladly accepted her affections with glee. Finally, happily relaxed in the security of her love.

-

Their relationship had changed.

Settled.

The uncertainty of not knowing if their love was reciprocated had evaporated. They now gently relaxed into each other's touch, no longer worried if it would be unwanted, spurned. They needn't have worried. It never was.

There was a want for a physical connection at all times now, each unconsciously reached for the other. A keening sadness felt if separated. One missed the other if they were apart. The joy at being brought back together celebrated happily with kisses and touches. Often accompanied with hoots of derision from others at their sickening public displays of affection. This would make her blush and him laugh. He'd then deliberately renew his kiss all the more deeply.

Once, after a week away at a conference, he'd surprised her by showing up unannounced in the office, an earlier train caught. He'd not wanted to wait any longer for her. Not wanted to wait at home for her to return to him. But, instead, he'd went straight from the train station then on to the police station. He stormed into the office in his usual loud boisterous fashion. Waved hellos and returned any cheery 'welcome backs' with the same. Replied to lewd banter with his own cruder remarks. He'd stopped at her desk and kissed her a greeting. He basked in her utter unabashed delight at his surprise return. She'd shouted his name with sheer pleasure, pulled him in close for a hug and peppered his face with small butterfly kisses.

She knew he was up to something straight away. When she'd finally pulled back from kissing him, she'd spotted his devious grin, and had quietly asked him what he was about. Oh she was a clever one, she'd sussed out that he was up to something straight away.

He'd not wanted to wait one second longer, he stood, telling her to quickly grab her bag as they were off. Then he grinned down at her and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. He carried her away, through the office like that, accompanied all the way out by her shrieks and laughter and smutty comments and cheers from the others. He shouted out to Viv as they passed that Bea would see her tomorrow as she'd some extremely urgent business to attend to.

He'd set her down outside the office door. Leant against the wall theatrically and asked if she'd been comfort-eating while he was away as it felt like she'd put on a little weight. This was met with a gasp and a playful swat. His joyful laughter at this caused heads to turn as others passed them. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs to his office. Locking her away in there, while he satiated his week-long pent up lust for her. They'd finally de-camped to his house, and continued with their reacquaintance in a more slow, leisurely and loving fashion.

-

He was her anchor. Her mentor. Her saviour.

He had rescued her from a life of tedious banality and unhappy loneliness. He was like an exaggeratedly, flamboyant and effervescent breath of fresh air that blew her out of the boring funk she'd fallen into. She was intrigued by him from the start, her interest in him had pulled her towards him like a moth to a flame. And now she was caught in his net. The difference being though that she was happily caught. Never wanting to escape.

-

She was his shining beacon, his light when he was stuck in that horrible darkness.

She'd encouraged him to talk to her, to tell her about his feelings. About what he felt when his moods shifted. How he felt in each phase. From those chats, she'd learnt to read his moods better.

Communication was the key to everything in their relationship, and not just for this.

Talking to her about his feelings meant that she could know when he was at the peak of a particularly flamboyant manic phase, or when he was falling, heading towards a low point.

Then, she would do her utmost to help. She either directed him towards his work, putting his excessive creative energy to good use. Or, gently helped to turn his sad mood around, brought him back up, pulled him up before he hit the bottom of a trough.

She learnt his triggers, this meant that she gained a way to help steer him from them as best as she could.

He loved her for her unconditional understanding of him, for not judging or running scared away from him. For not blaming his moods for anything.

No one had ever taken the time to bother to do any of this for him, to help him in this way before. To actually take the time to understand and help.

He especially loved her for wanting to put up with his mercurial moods as she did. She said that they were part of him and she couldn't not love that part of him as it was who he was.

Oh he loved her especially for that.

She would have his heart forever for that.

-

But something was missing...

He wasn't quite sure what...

He couldn't exactly pin it down…

That is, not until after she'd sighed over a soppy film they were watching. Well, she watched. It wasn't his cup of tea. They were cuddled up on his sofa, she watched the TV, while he went through work notes. He'd paused from his work at hearing her sigh. Stopped to watch her. Fascinated by her reaction, as she smiled at the attempts of the male lead to woo his love to his side. She'd said it was so romantic.

He'd frowned, realising that he'd never actually done anything like that for her. He'd asked her if she'd ever been courted, like in the film. She'd answered no, never.

So, he now felt the need to do this for her. To add to their relationship with some old fashioned courtship.

He took it upon himself to fix, what he thought, was a grievous mistake on his part. An egregious error. A missing phase in their relationship that he wanted to correct. An erroneous, missing part that needed a remedy.

Even though she was already most definitely his, in every way imaginable. He had decided that he wanted to court her, to woo her.

This would need lots of research, he thought, as he had no bloody idea where to start! But, if he was being honest with himself, he would admit that he absolutely relished this task. His sneaky, devious side did enjoy surprising her.

He left flowers on her desk, small handwritten notes in her bag or pocket for her to come across. Soppy texts and romantically worded emails would fly her way.

He treated her to romantic dinners. His favourite restaurant being the Chinese one around the corner from him, where he'd taken her when they'd first met. Other times he'd cook. He panicked and flapped around, worried that she'd not like it. She always did, well apart from the time he'd forgotten to set an alarm and had overcooked and shrunk the beef.

His heart swelled as he saw the delight writ on her face at his gifts and surprises. He'd enjoyed the extra kisses she lavished upon him as a reward and would ever enjoy the extra vigour she added to their love-making because of his romantic attention earlier.

He enjoyed devising complex plans. A treasure hunt, a puzzle left for her to figure out, to reach her prize. He loved how her intelligence matched his, how she could figure out the most complex of riddles that he'd set for her.

The reward for her successful completion, at the beginning, was some trinket or gift. Now though, that trophy was always him, his kisses, his touches, his love.

He'd watched her, seen how she loved the gift he'd found for her, would treasure it. But she'd set it aside and go about thanking him by lavishing him with kisses and touches as praise for his cleverness. If they were in private, this would happily turn to love-making.

She'd said that he was the best prize she could ever ask for, his love a greater gift than the most expensive jewel.

The best gift, she'd said, the only treasure she wanted, was him.

He delightedly accepted this. That she valued him over everything. He lovingly told her that he felt the same.

His courtship had worked!

He was content in the knowledge that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.


End file.
